Zero Degrees
by Roxius
Summary: 50 sentencs on the relationship of Sonja and Lash. Warning: SHOUJO AI! I worked really hard on this, so please review!


Title: Zero Degrees  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Lash X Sonja  
Summary: 50 sentences on Lash and Sonja's relationship from 'Calm' to 'Supernova'. Warning: SHOUJO AI CRACK!! Please R & R! Takes place during Dual Strike. I worked really hard on this so please review!

* * *

**1. Calm**  
Lash could feel her entire body shake with fear as Von Bolt's forces closed in on them. Sonja wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and Lash suddenly felt calm.

**2. Rich**  
Lash hated rich people. She always thought they were big snobs who cared only about themselves. Luckily for her, Sonja wasn't like that.

**3. Soft**  
One of Sonja's favorite things to do is move her fingers through Lash's soft hair.

**4. Silence**  
No words were said when they shared their first kiss.

**5. Hatred**  
Sonja broke down and cried in Lash's arms, her ears still ringing with her father's words of hatred.

**6. Breasts**  
When Lash first saw Sonja in a bathing suit, she wished she had larger breasts.

**7. Burn**  
As the HQ slowly fell to the flames that erupted within it, Lash had only one goal in mind. 'I need to find Sonja!'

**8. Flowers**  
"I…I bought these for you!" Lash cried as she thrust a bouquet of flowers in front of Sonja's face. Sonja just smiled and replied, "Thank you."

**9. Lies**  
"Where have you been, Lash?" Flak asked for the third night in a row. "I didn't go anywhere, Flak! Shut up!" Lash quickly retorted as she ran up to her room.

**10. Kisses**  
Their kisses were short and sweet, but they always left a nice aftertaste.

**11. Bullets**  
"You'll run out of bullets sometime…" Sonja muttered as Lash shot two soldiers in the chests. "You're not very supportive of your lover, are you?" Lash replied. Sonja shrugged and said, "I do what I can…"

**12. Vanilla**  
While waiting for Olaf's signal to move on, Lash turned to Sonja and asked, "What do you like better: Vanilla or Chocolate?" Sonja gave her a seductive smile and replied, "Vanilla."

**13. Die**  
Lash gave Sonja one final kiss and whispered, "Please don't die…"

**14. Zero**  
"How many seconds do we have left to get out of here?" Lash asked. Sonja looked at her watch and replied, "Zero."

**15. Money**  
Sonja always wondered what would happen if she ran out money. 'Maybe I could live with Lash for a while…'

**16. Smoke**  
If there was one thing Lash hated the most, it was Sensei's smoking habits. It's hard to kiss your girlfriend when you keep choking on smoke.

**17. Pain**

Lash would never admit her only fear was the pain of a broken heart.

**18. Weakness**

"I vow never to show any weakness in the face of battle…" Lash whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around Sonja's shivering body.

**19. Taste**

Strangely enough, Sonja found Lash's kisses to taste like sweets. Fortunately for the two girls, Sasha had a bit of a sweet tooth.

**20. Bath**

Every day, Lash looked forward to another night in the hot springs with Sonja after a long battle.

**21. Name**

Sonja keeps telling Lash that her name means 'Beautiful', but the black-haired goth doubts it.

**22. Tears**

When Lash received the report that Sonja passed away in battle, the tears began to fall.

**23. Cocky**

With amazing accuracy, Lash dodged the bullet moments before it hit her. Sonja just sighed and muttered, "You are so goddamn cocky…"

**24. Courage**

When Lash found out that Sasha admitted to having a relationship with Jess, she wished she had the courage to come out as well.

**25. Pretty**

"No matter what people say," Sonja whispered, "you're really pretty, Lash." Lash tried to keep herself from blushing as her girlfriend planted a small kiss on her cheek.

**26. Safe**

When Sonja felt scared, Lash was always there to make her feel safe.

**27. Panties**

Sonja was busy reading one day when Lash ran by wearing a pair of panties on her head. Sonja just sighed and muttered, "It's another one of THOSE days…"

**28. War**

If this dumb war was over, Sonja and Lash would run off and get married. Seriously, they would.

**29. Tears**

"Please don't cry…please don't cry…" Lash whispered as she licked Sonja's tears away.

**30. Machines**

As Lash started to put the finishing touches on her new weapon, Sonja looked up at her and thought, 'Why do machines fascinate her so much?'

**31. Legs**

It had been three days since the battle started and Lash and Sonja were ordered to lead a group of soldiers into the stronghold. As the two girls walked ahead, Lash looked down at Sonja's legs and thought, 'She has nice hips…'

**32. Games**

"So…I count to 100, I catch you, and then we can have sex?" Lash replied, going over the rules in her head. Sonja nodded and replied, "Exactly!" Lash just shrugged and turned around to count. "That shouldn't be too hard…"

**33. Porn**

The first time Lash ever saw porn, it was when she was messing around with Flak's computer. Her reaction to the pictures probably proved she was a lesbian.

**34. Silly**

Lash always had the tendency to make light of a terrible situation. That was one of the things Sonja liked about her.

**35. Jump**

Sonja just stood there, her mind reeling, as Lash edged ever so closely to the cliffside. Then, before anything could be said, she jumped.

**36. Gay**

Lash stepped in front of Sonja and said, "Give me a hug or I won't leave!" Sonja happily agreed, but the hug quickly turned into a night of hot lesbian sex.

**37. Bastard**

A horrible smirk formed on Flak's mouth as Lash's body fell to the floor, a bullet hole in her forehead. Suddenly, Flak felt a gun pressed hard against his head for a few seconds before everything went black.

**38. Fire**

The amazing fire within Sonja's soul always impressed Lash. She just wished her lover didn't show that side of her too often.

**39. Marriage**

Sonja found it quite amusing that Lash spent the last five nights looking on the internet for a place that accepts gay marriages.

**40. Dance**

Sonja was a horrible dancer, but Lash planned to fix that…

**41. Intelligence**

During one of their many nights together, Lash admitted that her girlfriend's intelligence was what really won her over.

**42. Complete**

"You know, Lash really does complete you…" Hawke once remarked to Sonja during one of their raids.

**43. Morning**

Sonja always loves to wake up in Lash's arms in the morning.

**44. Hair**

Sonja keeps trying to fix Lash's messy hair, but it always ends with them making out on the couch.

**45. Bounce**

"Hey, Sonja?" "Yes, Lash?" "Can you make your boobs bounce for me?" "……….."

**46. Bleach**

Sonja just couldn't understand why Lash kept pestering her to read 'Bleach' manga…until she heard there were lesbians in it…

**47. Potatoes**

Lash giggled softly as she a small fry in front of her lover's face. Sonja didn't eat it until Lash had it halfway in her mouth.

**48. Scent**

Lash sniffed Sonja's hair for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. 'She smells like cherries…I like cherries…'

**49. Blood**

It filled her, suffocated her, stealing her sight and sense until she was nothing but an empty shell. That was when Lash knew it was over.

**50. Supernova**

A thousand bombs fell from the sky and plummeted down onto the nation of Yellow Comet. Sonja just closed her eyes and wept silently into Lash's chest.


End file.
